EPILOGUE
by LudaNeet
Summary: McKinley high has just had a reunion! New Directions of course to decides to have their own pinic reunion! Here's a snapshot fanfiction that was tooo long for me to post. To much typing! So it surronds a lot around Samcedes!


**Epilogue**

My idea of the endgame for some of my favorite couples.

This is the end of a fan fiction I scrapped cuz it became too long.

Of course it stemmed from my favorite ship, Samcedes

Hope you enjoy

_Disclaimer: I do not Glee or its' characer I'm just a Gleek!_

Kurt Hummel parked his car into the parking lot of the park. New Direction couldn't just go to McKinley high schools reunion like regular people. They did do that but they also put together a cookout at the park by the school.

"Where are we daddy," Kurt's seven year –old daughter Barbara asked? Baps as they called her was a true musical diva but it was in her DNA. Kurt was her biological dad and Rachel her biological mom, (the best gift a best friend could give). Kurt smiled at his beautiful daughter next to her his five year old son, Clark, was half-sleep. He was a small clone of Kurt's husband.

"We are at Dad's old school," Kurt replied. He looked at his handsome husband, he couldn't believe they had weathered the storm but somehow they managed to make it work.

"Blaine, should we introduce our kids to the crew?" Kurt asked hopping out of the car.

Kurt and Blaine were greeted by all their friends. Rachel hugged them first.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked her, nodding towards his stepbrother, Finn and his third time pregnant wife.

"I'm doing well." Rachel sighed. She had chosen Broadway over Finn. The battle had been a long and hard one but both were happy now. Rachel performing on stage with no obligations, beside she had two perfect godchildren to spoil. Finn was the music teacher at McKinley high; and the married life agreed with him, he had two boys with a baby girl on the way.

Mr. Shue and Ms. Emma had moved to Washington so he could obtain his dreams. He was there at the New Direction pinic reunion with his red head son Matthew better known as Messy.

Quinn chewed on a carrot with tears in her eyes watching the mess lot of children running around. Her daughter Beth had just turned fifteen a couple days ago; and her adoptive mother Shelby had sent some pictures of her. Beth posed all the best qualities of Puck and her. Quinn never did have any more kids. Recently she divorced her husband of three years. She no longer lived in Lima, Ohio; she wasn't in New York with Rachel and Kurt either but she was happy where she was at in: Seattle.

"You look beautiful," Noah Puckerman smiled at her. Quinn bounced up to hug him. Puck was no longer sporting his trademark Mohawk or else he still looked the same.

"Thanks, where's your wife? "

"Lauren didn't want to come. And you know nobody can make her do anything. She sends her love." Puck said. Lauren was at home with their two- year-old twin boys and Puck couldn't rub that in Quinn's face he still loved her.

"Did you hear about Mike and Tina?" Brittany rushed up interrupting Puck and Quinn.

"No," Puck and Quinn replied in unison. Brittany was married to Santana they had a five year old girl name Brittana.

"Mike said they can't make it cuz' Tina just had their first child. I wonder if it's a girl or boy? Asian or not?" Brittany rambled. Quinn gave a half-smile she knew Tina had been worried for a second she wasn't able to have kids at all.

Artie walked in with his wife Sugar. He had worked with the best specialist money could buy.

"Artie you are you walking," Everyone gasped surrounding him.

"A little bit. I am still wobbly at times but I am getting better with physical therapy," Artie sat down.

Samuel Evans looked around the park, where in the hell was she? He had a couple of small people that he wanted her to see.

"Dad, can I play on the monkey bars?" Five year old Sam Jr. asked, his sea blue eyes begged.

"Go ahead but do not get dirty," Sam ordered. He wanted his son to look handsome when she got there.

"I won't unless I fall." Sam Jr. said shaking his head as if it was a matter of facts.

"Can I go too?" Sam's three year-old daughter squeezed his hands. Samantha nicknamed Lyrics because she sang before she cried, was a daddy's girl. Lyric's was actually shy opposite of her mother and brother.

"Yeah," Sam patted her curly brown-blonde hair that was pulled into two ponytails. Sam had done it himself.

"Sam, how are you doing?" Quinn hugged him, "They are getting so big, so cute. Where's your wife? Is she coming? She didn't return my call last week." Quinn watched the Evan kids head towards the park area. Last time she saw them was when Lyric's turned one.

"Mercedes is here!" Brittany yelled as a limo pulled up. Sam rolled his eyes for somebody who didn't want to make a scene in high school she sure wasn't succeeding today.

Mercedes exhaled she hadn't planned to come in a limo but mismanaged time left her no choice. She knew she was no big deal to New Direction. She was family beside she wasn't the only so called big shot here by a long shot.

Kurt and Rachel ruled the Broadway scene. Santana had stared in a couple blockbusters that Artie actually directed. Quinn was a very sought after lawyer. Puck owned a chain of pool companies. Blaine was an entertainment lawyer working with all the major stars. Mercedes was an R&B singer but here she had to check herself. Mike was a choreographer. Tina was a fashion guru. Shit, Mercy's own kids wore Tina's kids line. Britt was a cheerleader coach for an NFL team. Sam worked for Disney studio as head of the anime department. There was talk of Artie and him collaborating on a Pixar film. Mercy smiled she was proud of her Glee club family. She had to smile, she had received a letter from Shane a week ago congratulating her on the release of her new CD. Shane was even doing great. Shane played for the 49ers and was married with five kids. He was trying to procreate his own team.

"Thanks Gary, you don't have to come back to get me. I have a ride home." Mercy closed her eyes before exiting the limo.

"Have fun Madame." Gary said.

"A limo, really? Rachel didn't even do that." Sam greeted her with a hug.

"Why hello to you too, Sam." Mercy proceeded to hug the rest of the Glee club.

"How's Joe?" She whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn had recently reconnected with an old glee member. Things were looking promising for the two.

"He's fine. He wanted to come but he had a convention to attend, Quinn blushed. Joe was a pastor at a mega church.

"I loved your album _Hell to the Na_." Puck kissed her.

"Thanks."

"May I borrow her for a second?" Sam pulled her away from the crowd before they or she could protest. He had Quinn watch his kids before they could see him sneaking off with Mercy. He led her to an secluded area.

"Damn, I missed you. "Sam's trouty lips devoured her mouth whole before she could say a word. He hadn't seen her in four months while she was on tour.

"What about your wife?" She made no attempt to stop him from exploring her body. He unbuttoned her lavender blouse. He pulled down her bra. He flicked each chocolate bon-bon shaped nipple with his thick tongue.

"I'm going to divorce her if she keeps acting up." Sam joked hiking up her jean skirt. He was only a little scared they would be discovered back there.

Sam had dated a lot of girls after they broke up on graduation day, Brittany included. He even got engaged in college. He married anther girl after dating her for only three months but it didn't last long.

Mercedes on the other hand had dated a few guys. One guy she dated for many years until fate showed up. Sam and Mercedes ended up in the same airport. Her career was starting to take off. Sam had just started working at the Disney studio. Sam was also in the process of getting a divorce; he believed his ex-wife was pregnant with his child. They talked, catching up- promising to keep in touch. Sam's ex-wife decided not to have the baby and Mercedes was there for him through it all. He then decided he would never lose his Mercy again!

"You need to stop going on tour. You know it makes me stir crazy when I can't be with you." Sam breathed her in. She smelt delicious.

"Sammy." Mercy groaned pulling at his short blonde hair. She wished she hadn't let him get at her here. She couldn't afford to get pregnant right now. She planned to continue her tour soon, pregnancy on tours were horrible she knew that from personal experience.

"I love you… missed you… last tour right?" Sam said in-between kisses.

"I would love to stay here with you all day but what about Sammy and Lyrics." Mercy groaned in response to him lightly pinching her ass.

Sam released her body that he wanted to keep hostage. Mercy tried straightening herself up before heading back.

"Do I look ok? You know not liking I was messing around in the woods?" Mercy asked smoothing down her shoulder length black hair.

"You look great." Sam kissed her one more time before leading her back to the rest of the group.

Mercy's phone beeped with pictures of her brand new godchild, Tina and Mike's baby girl, LeAnn Chang. Mercy texted backs a congratulations and promises of coming to see them within the next two weeks.

"Okay then." Blaine shook his head at the two.

"Where are the tiny monsters?" Mercy asked once they got to the park area.

Sam Jr. spotted her first, "Mommy!" The golden browned skinned boy ran into her open arms, his sparkling blue-eyes shown with happiness. He missed his mom when she was on tour that and daddy could get grumpy time to time without her around. When she was around daddy was more fun, joking and doing impressions.

"I missed you two." She shagged his curly black hair.

"Are you coming home with us?"

"No more tours until schools out so you can come." Mercy promised. Sam Jr. smiled sometimes she allowed them on the stage to sing with her when she took them on tour. Where Lyric's was a daddy's girl, Sam Jr. was a mommy's boy.

Lyric's put up her hand for her mom, Mercy scooped up her baby girl. Lyric's hazel brown eyes smiled before nestling herself in her mom's shoulder.

"Daddy did a good job on your hair." Mercy admired his ponytail work.

"I'm the best." Sam watched his family with pride. He might not have been Mercedes only but he was her first and he would be the last.

Mercy and Sam checked in on their sleeping children the next night in their California home. They had traveled home that day and the children were beat

"My wife will be home tomorrow how about you show me your high notes in my room." Sam teased. Mercy shook her head she had no idea why he continued that lame" my wife" skit.

"I'm not sure if I should. I'm not that kinda of girl." She played along as she headed towards their bedroom.

On the mantel sat a picture of their wedding day. Sam in a white tux accented with a purple vest and Mercedes in a beautiful light lavender wedding dress her hair pinned up. The New Direction surrounding them. Tina was the maid of honor and Mike the best man. That was almost seven years ago now. Sam smiled at the picture next to their wedding picture. Their prom picture; Sam in his bellow tie making an smirk look, Rachel in her pale pink dress lips puckered up towards his cheek as if she was going to kiss him; while Mercedes in her lavender dress on his other side was mocking the fake kiss.

Mercedes loved that picture who would have known that night they would end up in their own little version of "Happily Ever After."

**THE END **

Hope you enjoyed my version of fluff. Until next time

Love Ya, LudaNeet


End file.
